powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kimberly Hart Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 1) (Laura Clarke Version)
Owner of this Page Laura Clarke Kimberly Ann Hart is the first Pink Ranger and the first Pink Ninja Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Retroactively, she is also referred to as the Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger or Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger. in Power Rangers Thundersaurus Spirit she comes to add them against Background Mighty Morphin Era Kimberly was one of the original five Power Rangers chosen by Zordon when Rita Repulsa attacked Earth following her release from "The Space Dumpster". Her four teammates were coincidently her closest friends; Jason Lee Scott, Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston and Trini Kwan. Kimberly received the Pteradactyl Power Coin and the Pterodactyl Dinozord, thus becoming the Pink Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger. She was a capable gymnast and would later show that she also has some musical and artistic talent. Kimberly starts the series as a typical valley girl, but with a heightened awareness for her friends. Throughout the series, she is the member of the team most likely to fire off a sarcastic or witty retort. Though as MMPR progresses, she becomes a more friendly and kind hearted person. Skull, one of the local bullies, had a crush on her until she became involved with Tommy Oliver. However in Season 3, it is shown that Skull still had some lingering feelings for Kimberly when she was placed under a spell that made her—albeit briefly—reject Tommy. Lord Zedd once wanted Kimberly to be his queen before marrying Rita, and ordered Goldar to capture and train her into being his queen, but the magic dust didn't work and she retained her memories as a Ranger; she then did a Rita impression to fool her captors and give Billy and Trini enough time to rescue her from her "training". All the members of the team possessed unique fighting styles. She used a blend of gymnastic maneuvers followed by punches, elbows and kicks. She often used the environment around her as a springboard for her attacks. Kimberly was often called upon to finish off monsters with physically visible weaknesses such as the Terror Toad's second mouth once he had been weakened by losing his horn and the Snizzard’s golden apple on top of its head. When Rito Revolto destroys the Thunderzords, Kimberly and the other Rangers travel to the Desert of Despair and gain new powers from the creator of the Power Coins, Ninjor. Kimberly becomes the Pink Ninja Ranger, harnessing the spirit of the crane and controlling the Pink Crane Ninjazord. She later moves in with Aisha's family when her mother becomes engaged to a painter and moves to France; Zedd creates a monster, Artistmole, from Kimberly's nightmares about her mother's fiancee, but Kimberly defeats it. A Brush With Destiny Kimberly was sad when her mother was not present for the 1995 holiday season, but she returned from France to surprise her daughter. Midway through Season 3, Amy Jo Johnson requested that Kimberly was written off the show because she wanted to pursue other opportunities in acting. The character was accommodated with a 10-episode story arc focused on Kimberly, leading up to her departure. Kimberly was replaced by Katherine Hillard. The veteran Ranger was targeted for elimination when Katherine (aka "Kat"), under Rita's spell, stole her power coin, granting her access to the Ninjazords. Kimninja The coin being in the hands of evil also served to drain Kimberly of her life force as the Ninja Powers were linked directly to the life of the Ranger, unlike the Dinosaur-based power set. To take advantage of this, Rita launched a campaign to keep Kim overexerted in battle, knowing that, at the same time, she was focusing all of her personal time to gymnastics training for the Pan Global Glames. Her coach, the famous Gunthar Schmidt, grew increasingly impatient with Kimberly's apparent lack of dedication to her training. On one occasion, Kimberly trained late at Ernie's Gym and Juice Bar after hours and, depleted, she fell from atop the balance beam. She is discovered unconscious on the floor by Katherine, overriding the evil spell she is under. Katherine calls '911' and Kimberly is hospitalized. She recovered and later Katherine manages to give Kimberly her power coin back. However, Kimberly almost abandoned her gymnastics training after that, until she is encouraged to go back to it. In a turn of events, Katherine took a dramatic approach to inspiring Kimberly to pursue gymnastics again by revealing to Kimberly a scrapbook of her own athletic achievements in the sport of high diving. After hitting her head on the board, she gave up on the sport, just short of her entrance into the Olympics. Katherine lured Kimberly to a local pool where she arrived just in time to see Katherine perform a fearful, yet expert high dive for her first time in years. This, and Zordon's declaration that her recruitment as a Ranger is over, prompts Kimberly to leave in order to train full-time with Gunthar Schmidt for the Pan Global Games in Florida. She selects Katherine as her replacement. Tommy was Kimberly's boyfriend and the two shared many dates and tender moments. Unfortunately, in the subsequent series Power Rangers Zeo, Kimberly breaks up with Tommy via a "Dear John," letter because she finds someone in Florida. The letter breaks Tommy's heart and leads him into a relationship with her replacement, Katherine, who was secretly in love with Tommy while she was under Rita's spell. Turbo Kimberly returned briefly during Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, when she and Jason are captured by the evil pirate queen Divatox while scuba diving, with no explanation on her training for the Pan Global Games, her actually completing the training, the whereabouts of Gunthar Schmidt, or whether the Games were postponed or cancelled. Kimberly and Jason were subsequently trapped on Divatox's ship and were to be sacrificed to Divatox's fiancee Maligore, the flame of evil. Jason originally tried to escape the bilge with Kimberly, as well as their neighboring cellmates Bulk and Skull, but when her turn came to leave the ship, her shirt was stuck on one of the bolts. Despite losing some air trying to get loose, Jason helped get her unstuck and Kimberly was able to escape, though Jason would be trapped inside shortly after when Divatox discovered the flooding from the bilge. Kimberly reached the island of Muiranthias and lay exhausted on the beach from her recent escape. When she regained consciousness, she was found by the Malachians and she was quickly tied with rope to a wooden slab. The Malachians took the captured Kimberly to Maligore's temple, where she discovered Divatox, her forces and her captives had already made it there. When the time of the sacrifice came near, Jason and Kimberly were tied together and their wrists chained to a rope that would lower them into the volcano. Before they could be lowered in, the Turbo Rangers arrived and they worked hard to prevent them from being lowered into the volcano. Despite the Rangers' best efforts to save their friends, Jason and Kimberly were ultimately lowered into the volcano by Rygog, much to the pleasure of Divatox. With the sacrifice complete, Kimberly and Jason reappeared in a burst of flames onto the volcano's edge, both under the control of Maligore and with their eyes glowing red. After snapping their handcuffs with their bare hands, the two evil ex-Rangers followed Divatox's command to destroy the intruders and they began to assault the Rangers. After briefly fighting off the Green and Yellow Turbo Rangers, Kimberly set her sights on the Pink Turbo Ranger and, despite Kat's pleas to fight the evil inside her, Kim started to attack her Pink Ranger successor. Tommy was deeply troubled by this and he intervened, even taking off his helmet in an attempt to get Kimberly to remember him. However, when Kat said they were her friends, Kimberly merely laughed remarking that she had no friends and she watched on as Tommy was attacked by Jason. While Jason began attacking Tommy, Kimberly told Kat that "pink is out" and she knocked the Pink Turbo Ranger back with a kick to the stomach. After kicking away the Yellow Turbo Ranger during a short struggle, Kimberly saw that Jason had finally overpowered Tommy and had him held by the throat at the edge of the volcanic pit. Kimberly watched with great pleasure, urging him to throw Tommy into the pit. However, Lerigot and Lara were watching nearby and after noticing Kimberly encouraging Jason to throw Tommy "into the fire", the Liarians used their magic on Kimberly and her eyes returned to their normal color as she was cured of the evil spell. After Tommy, in an attempt to save himself, inadvertently caused Jason to fall over the edge, Kimberly ran to Tommy's side to help Jason back out of the flames, reaffirming her affiliation with Tommy and the forces of good. After helping move the Liarians out of harm's way, Kimberly was chased away by some Piranhatrons and fought with them. After punching one Piranhatron away, Kimberly was grabbed by her arms from behind by another and she struggled to get free. She was quickly found by Jason, who had been cured of his own evil spell a few moments before, and he pulled the Piranhatron off of Kimberly before defeating the Piranhatron with a kick. Having fought off the Piranhatrons, Kimberly and Jason helped the Liarians out of the volcano and, after the Turbo Megazord had destroyed Maligore, the Rangers helped them aboard the Turbo Megazord's cockpit to leave Muiranthias. Later, Kimberly was seated next to Ernie among the spectators of the Martial Arts Competition in the film's finale. After Tommy, Adam and Jason won the martial arts match, she can be seen holding Jason's hands and cheering her friends as they're awarded the check to save the children's shelter. An original shooting script for "Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie" was originally going to include a romance between former Power Rangers Jason Lee Scott and Kimberly Ann Hart. This would serve as a possible reason why both Kimberly's unnamed boyfriend (mentioned in her break-up letter to Tommy from "Power Rangers Zeo") and Jason's girlfriend Emily from "Zeo" were not mentioned or present for the film, and would also explain why Kimberly goes to congratulate Jason, not Tommy, after the three teens win the Martial Arts Competition. However, the romance was written out of the final film for unknown reasons, but the two remain very close and protective of one another. In "Shift Into Turbo, Part 1", which takes place after the events of the "Turbo" film, Jason and Kimberly are seen in flashbacks of clips from the "Turbo" movie when the Turbo Rangers, except Tommy, tell Rocky of what happened during the Turbo Rangers' first mission together. Despite the flashback clips, Jason and Kimberly are not mentioned by any of the Rangers and what happened to the two ex-Rangers after Jason helped Tommy and Adam win the martial arts match, as well as any confirmation if Jason and Kimberly were truly dating, went unexplained. Thundersaurus Spirit in Power Rangers Thundersaurus Spirit she comes to add them against Bonestealer. Jungle Fury She made her appearance along with Tommy Oliver but not in her power ranger forms but she did came to under stand her daughter Alex. Super Megaforce Kimberly and the other Mighty Morphin Power Rangers returned, with her powers somehow fully restored, as part of the army of Legendary Rangers led by Tommy that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. However, her and the others' faces were never shown. Dino Charge Fire Force Future It is not known what becomes of Kimberly after her appearance in the Turbo movie, though she is mentioned by her former teammate Jason Lee Scott in the "Power Rangers: Wild Force" episode "Forever Red", when he dismisses Cole's statement that Tommy was the greatest Ranger ("Are you kidding me? I was the one doing all the work while he was at the Juice Bar kissing on Kimberly!"). This has led some fans to believe that, if the rejected romance between Jason and Kimberly in the "Turbo" movie were true, that Jason and Kimberly would now be a couple at this point in time, or maybe even married. Kimberly returns in the video game Power Rangers: Super Legends, though she is not played or voiced by Amy Jo Johnson, and her character has been plucked from another timeline - perhaps one in which she stays on the team. Amit Bhaumik, the script-editor of Power Rangers: Wild Force, claimed in a 2005 interview that he had intended to reveal Kimberly had married Skull in a draft of Forever Red, and therefore would be the mother of future Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai character Spike, but this was dropped early in editing. Bhaumik said that he would've liked to have Amy Jo Johnson come back to reprise her role, as well as a few other past "Power Rangers" actors, but was unable to at the time. Whether Kimberly has ended up with her unnamed boyfriend mentioned in "Zeo", Jason or even Skull remains unexplained in any incarnation of "Power Rangers" since the character's last on-screen appearance on the show. in Forever Red. Kimberly came pick Tommy up and be confirmed to be Jason Lee Scott that Kimberly Married Pink Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger As The Pink Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, also retroactively known as Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger or Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger (unofficial titles). Zords ◾Pterodactyl Dinozord ◾Firebird Thunderzord ◾Crane Ninjazord ◾White Shogunzord (co-pilot of Tommy Oliver) Arsenal ◾Wrist Communicator ◾Power Morpher ◾Pteradactyl Power Coin ◾Crane Ninja Coin ◾Blade Blaster ◾Power Bow ◾Pink Shark Cycle Pink Thundersaurus Spirit Zords * Trivia * Kimberly Hart has two younger brothers Stanley Hart and Justin Vicente Hart * Kimberly has a cousin named Kamren Hart who is the green ranger of Power Rangers Lightspeed Force * She is the mother of the Future Power Ranger Alexandra Alena Crystal Oliver Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 1) (Laura Clarke Version) Category:Female Category:Pink Ranger